Loves lost,earned
by BellatrixBlack-Granger
Summary: Hermione and bellatrix are blissfully in love. But bella is pushing hermione away. Will they last?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! so i was in bed the other night reading and i just had this story idea pop into my head. I hope you all like it!**_

* * *

_**Loves lost,earned.**_

The sound of a heavy door slamming echoed through the by the hushed sobs coming from the young witch currently curdled up on the her bushy hair out of her face she stood up,Things were getting so hard for her and bellatrix. In the beginning it was so blissful,both hated being away from each then they had to get jobs and finish school in hermiones case. Hermione had returned to school and bellatrix got a job with the aurors of all people hunting down the last death eaters. When hermione returned to school they were fine,Constantly writing to each other,Love notes and gifts were exchanged all the bella had stopped being all lovey dovey in her notes about 2 weeks before hermione was finishing for christmas. Hermione decided to leave this discussion till she got home. Thing was she expected bella to be at the train station when she got back..she was but she didn't seem happy to see her. She almost seemed guilty? Bella gave her a quick peck,picked up hermiones trunk and walked they had arrived back at the manor bella had attached her lips to hers and they made love,after that bela had been considerably distant. But when hermione brought it up it always caused an arguement just like this one. Bella had walked out leaving hermione a sobbing mess. Hermione couldn't handle this she loved bella more than anything and it was killing her slowly. She didn't understand what she had done for her love to be like this with her.  
She took a long shower letting the water scold her skin and went to bed.  
She woke up in the morning and found bellas side empty and cold.  
Now hermione just felt empty.  
The next few days were tense,Neither really talking to the other. Hermione had resided into herself. Scared of doing something wrong.  
Bellatrix had noticed this..she hated being like this with though she was being distant she was getting increasingly worried for knew hermione barely slept or ate had asked the house elses to keep tabs.  
Bella had also noticed how hermiones skin was red raw from being had taken to having 2 scorching showers a day to release aggression and any emotion possible. Finally one night she was sitting staring out her bedroom window and bella walked in timidly standing in the centre of the room.  
'I'm sorry..' A tear chokes whisper filled the silient room.  
'For what?' Hermione answered,Her voice void of all emotion 'Im so sorry pet,I've done this,Im so sorry' Bella cried.  
Walking across the room she turned hermione holding her head between her hands, searching hermiones eyes for emotion, she saw sadness but she still saw the love shine.  
It killed her that it was about to be destroyed.  
'I love you more than anything and im so so sorry for what ive done' She stared at hermione kissing her lips softly trying to remember everything about her. She was about to lose everything.

* * *

_**WELLLLLLLLLLLL thats the first chapter ill probs update very soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**HELLO EVERYONE! now first a few things, Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed etc.**_

_**a lot of you have said to me about missing words and stuff,Before i post my story's i reread them and i always make sure no words are missing,but for some reason when published words disappear. I hope it doesn't keep doing it.**_

_**Now im sorry its taken so long for me to post but my laptop is the worst ever. i hate acers.**_

_**Now i hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_'I love you more than anything and im so so sorry for what ive done' She stared at Hermione kissing her lips softly trying to remember everything about her. She was about to lose everything._

"I Kissed someone else, I fucked her,I didn't let her touch me,But i fucked her,im so sorry" she choked out,crying looking at Hermione as she watched so many emotions fly across the young witches ,Sadness,Anger,Pain. Finally her eyes fell as she stepped back out of bellas reach. Her mouth opening and closing,searching for words,tears stinging her weary eyes,threatening to spill.  
Bellatrix gasped,tears falling freely down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Hermione,This is all my fault. I felt so guilty,i didn't know how to deal with it,You were away and all my missions were..we were always with each other, one night we got drunk and she kissed me.I didnt let her touch me,i couldn't do that" she cried desperately.

She took a step towards Hermione reaching her hand out.  
"Dont touch me" Hermione growled,with pure venom in her voice It stung to hear Hermione say anything to her with such hate, but bella hid it.  
"Baby please..i..im so sorry..i love you" she whispered choking on her tears

"If you loved me you wouldn't have done it bella! I was away from you I had temptation but I didn't because I loved you" she wiped her face stepping around bella.

Bella shot her hand out reaching for Hermione's wretched her wrist out of bellas grip.  
"never again bella..goodbye"

Hermione grabbed her wand and ran..ran through the corridors,ran out the front door and appareted,before she did she heard a heartbreaking sob,echoing from bella who was at the front door.

Hermione apparated to Hogwarts the only place she knew she could go. She took a long,HOT shower and lay in bed crying every tear she could.._'Never again.._' was her last thought before finally falling asleep.

Hermione awoke christmas morning,feeling tired and deflated she lay in bed for a while,trying desperately to control her emotions. She eventually went downstairs to spot a black box with a letter on the top, her name elegantly wrote on the envelope. she opened it slowly bring out the small sheet of paper with a few words written on it.

_** 'Forever my soul mate,**_  
_** entwined in me,**_  
_** I'm sorry,**_  
_** I love you'**_

Hermione read the note over and over before placing the sheet down opening the small long black box to show a gold chain,a black snake wrapped around a blondish ran her finger over the metal. she hadn't thought about sending bellas christmas present to her. She sat for ages mulling it over,could she ever forgive? could she ever even trust the witch again,heart and soul?  
She just didn't know the answers anymore,she still loved bella,there was no doubt about that,she always would but she couldn't decide if she could forgive. She hurt her so much,She sat most of the day thinking,touching the necklace gently. Finally when she went down for dinner she called an elf.  
"I Would like you to take this to Bellatrix black okay? no one but her is to touch this." she handed the elf a box wrapped in a bow and a a very small dinner she went back to bed hoping for some answer,She laid in bed crying,she hoped she was making the right decision.

She still had a week left of holiday so when she got up in the morning she dressed and packed quickly. She got on the train to kings cross and all the way there she felt sick with nerves.  
An hour and a half later she stepped off the train on to the practically deserted platform. She scanned the platform hoping to see bella step out behind a pillar or something. She turned and saw her standing at the other end of the platform,She looked weak and frail,So pale and her eyes were completely bloodshot,Puffed up from the amount of crying she had clearly been doing.

She saw her let out a shaking sigh,a small smile slipped on to Hermione's face at the sight of bella,Not to the fact she looked tried and stuff but more because she was here.  
She slowly moved towards her,her heart beat quickening with every step. Bella met her half way slowly bringing her hand to hormones cheek.  
"Hermione..." she breathed.  
Bella reached into her pocket to bring out a box and a letter,the very ones Hermione had given to the elf the day before,she opened the letter passing it to Hermione.  
Hermione opened it looking on her own writing and Bellatrix's. she read;  
_'I love you,_

_**I love you too'**_

she then opened the box to show a black diamond with a red flame that pulsed like a heart ring was enchanted,so that whoever wore it would feel the heart beat of Hermione.  
"marry me? I was going to ask you on christmas"  
she smiled sadly,she never got to do the day she had planned.

"i love you and i am so sorry i don't deserve you or any.." her rambling was cut short as Hermione crashed their lips together pulling bella unbelievably close by lacing her arms around her back and pulling her into responded immediately winding her arms around hermiones neck,She let out a small whimper and Hermione stopped kissing her.  
"Is that a yes?" Hermione shyly asked "because I love you,you stupid girl,i love you so much it kills me to be away from you" She breathed her lips touching bellas.  
Bella roughly but slightly gently pushed her lips to Hermione's pulling back after a while,  
"Yes" bella grinned Hermione smiled and pulled bella in,promising to never give her up.

* * *

_**I Hope you all liked it!**_

_**R&R LOVE YOUUU!**_


End file.
